Halloween Holds Tricks and Treats
by Camsjr
Summary: Casey and Derek are trying to keep up their usual step-sibling fighting relationship, but what happens when a Halloween party takes away the step-sibling role and the two realize that maybe being roommates has more advantages than they thought. Dasey
1. Party time

**AN: So, this is my first fanfic, so please please please please review and tell me how it is =) **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Life With Derek, nor will I ever own it through out this story. **

**With this said, the story shall start: **

I waited for Miss. Spacey to get her butt in gear, I don't even know why I invited her to this party. It was probably just sympathy since I knew she was being upset with her recent break up, but I knew that her and Greg wouldn't work out, but she didn't listen to me when I tried to explain to her that Greg was probably a worse man whore than I am. "Case, Come on! By the time we get there the party will be over! And we still gotta pick up Sam from his dorm!" I called.

I groaned before standing up and making my way down the hall to her bedroom. Of course, me being me, I didn't bother knocking. "Case, are you almost-" I forgot what I was about to say when I got my first glance at her in this short black dress that was tied around her neck and hung to every single one of her curves. "What, no blue eyeshadow tonight, Princess?" I asked, smirking. Her signature blue eyeshadow that she wore whenever she was trying to impress a guy was nowhere to be seen.

"I got rid of it, time to try something new," she said, finishing up this amazing smokey eye look that made her blue eyes even more captivating than usual. Yes, I Derek Venturi know what captivating means, and yes, I am using it to describe my roommate. I never thought of Casey as my sister or even step-sister. To me, she was just this girl thrown into my life to make it a living hell. I watched as she strapped on these heels that I could't help but laugh at. "_What?_" she snapped, glaring at me, clearly still in a pissy mood.

"You're seriously wearing those? What about your recital? Don't you need both your legs in tact for that?" I asked, smirking still.

"Shut up and let's go, we're going to be late if you keep talking," She said and zoomed past me. I couldn't help but watch as her hips moved in that dress for a little while before following her out to the Prince.

We drove in silence to Sam's dorm and then to the party. "Now Princess, don't wonder off too much. Nora and Dad will kill me if I lose you at our first college party, got it?" She just muttered something under her breath and got out of the car. I sighed and looked over at Sam and glared at him until his smile was gone.

I got out of Derek's car as quickly as possible, wanting to be as far away from him as I could. It wasn't his fault that Greg broke up with me, it was mine, but I _can_ blame him for making me fall for him. Yes, I admit it, I like my stepbrother. I don't know why, he presses my buttons all the time and we fight constantly, but there's something about the way he challenges me like no one else has. Greg broke up with me for two reasons, one I wouldn't sleep with him and two- this was my favorite one- he said that he couldn't date someone who was unavailable. I asked him what the hell he meant by that and just said one word that made my entire guard come shattering down "Derek." I didn't think my little crush on him was so obvious, maybe it isn't. Maybe Greg just meant that he didn't want to date someone who had such a protective brother/ roommate hovering over us.

Ugh, time to stop over-thinking things and time for me to show Mr. Venturi what the _real_ Casey was like. The first drink I grabbed I downed before Derek could even open his mouth, not that I knew where he even was, nor did I care. I found someone from my Lit class and started to dance with him when he asked, grinning internally at Derek's expression as he watched me dance with this guy. When we finally broke away he went and got us each a beer, which I took happily. I wasn't able to finish all of it because out of nowhere a hand grabbed the lovely red plastic cup out of my grasp and then I was being guided into the somewhat empty hall.

"What the hell are you doing, Case? Now I know you're upset about that douche breaking up with you, but this isn't you." Derek's voice was firm and his chocolate brown eyes were fuming.

"I'm being a typical teenager, Derek. Stop being such a goody goody and have some fun and leave me the hell alone," I spat out at him and tried to break free of his grip.

"Casey, don't do anything stupid. I'm not going to tell you to not drink or anything, but.. Be careful. Or else you're going to have more than just a broken heart in the morning," he said and he sounded genuinely concerned. Weird. I just shrugged and got out of his grip before grabbing my beer back from him and going over to the Lit guy again.

After more than a few too many red plastic cups filled with I don't even know what, Derek helped me back into the Prince without a single word. "Where's Sam?" I mumbled, laying across the back seat. I was too drunk to care about my dress riding up a tad too high and I could tell by Derek's death grip on the steering wheel that he was pissed. Too bad.

"He's getting a ride home from someone in his dorm. I'm taking you home before you do another stupid thing." he said, driving back to our shared apartment in silence. I stumbled into the room and laid down on the couch. He sighed and put a blanket over me, the garbage can next to the couch and a bottle of water on the coffee table. "You know where I am if you need anything else," and with that he went back into his room.


	2. The morning after

**My Apologies if Casey and Derek are OOC, I haven't watched the show in a while**

**And, I still don't own Life With Derek sadly :( **

I woke up with a groan, my stomach churning and my head spinning. I rolled off the couch and reached for those two little life saving Advils on the table next to my water. I hear humming coming from the kitchen and groan again. It was too early for good moods, especially Derek's. I took the advil and slowly made my way back to my room to change into a tank top and yoga pants.

"Good morning, how did you sleep? By the looks of things, you're probably wishing you were still asleep. Too bad because it's your turn to make breakfast."

I glared at him before reaching into the cabinet and throwing him a box of Frosted Flakes "Here's your breakfast, I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when... Actually, don't wake me up." I turned to leave but he grabbed my elbow.

"Nuh uh, Princess. You didn't let me just give you cereal when I was legitimately sick. Now cook. Derek hungry!" he said, practically yelling. I cringed and glared at him.

"Derek big boy. Derek make Derek food. Casey sleep." I said back before turning on my heel again. I could hear him laughing behind me but I kept walking. I flopped down onto my bed and then realized all of my bedding was missing. No sheet, no pillows, no blanket, nothing. "Der-ek!" I screeched, going back out to the kitchen. "Where did you put all of my things?" I asked, hang over gone now, but anger had taken it's place for my head ache.

"I don't know, maybe some chocolate chip pancakes will help me remember..." He said smirking. I glared, imagining myself slapping that smirk off of his face. He must have seen my glare because he quickly changed his answer "Or at least some eggs sunny side up and toast. That'd be delicious too..."

"Only because I don't have the energy for fighting. Go put my stuff back. And I mean back the way it was or else the garbage will be eating your breakfast for you."

After putting Casey's purple bedding back to where it was, in its exact places, I went out to the kitchen and smiled at my plate of chocolate chip pancakes. "Awwww, Spacey, you do care!" I said, extra loudly just to annoy her. She mumbled something that was _very_ un-Casey like which made me smirk even more. "My my my, I think you have been hanging out with me too much, Case."

After eating four deliciously made chocolate chip pancakes I looked up at Casey, who seemed to be feeling at least a little bit better. "What was with last night, Case? That... That's not like you."

"Don't try to pretend you know what is and isn't like me, Derek" she murmured, not looking up at me.

"If this is a way of you showing Greg that you can be fun, then stop. Because you are fun, you just need the right person to have fun with. Partying until you're stumbling home- that's me, not you, and you shouldn't have to lower your standards for some guy."

She finally looked up at me, but it wasn't the look I was expecting. She looked at me like I had four heads "Who are you and what have you done with my stepbrother?" Which made me laugh again. She sighed and put our dishes in the sink and started to wash them, I got up and helped dry. "Honestly, it didn't have anything to do with Greg, it was... Something else. I don't want to get into it right now if you don't mind. Besides, why do you care anyway? It's not like I'm actually you're sister that you have to watch out for. I'm a big girl, Der, I can take care of myself. And if by some strange Twilight Zone of a miracle do you actually care, I'm not planning on drinking like that ever again."

I didn't know what to say to that so I simply nodded and glanced over at her. Even with her makeup slightly smudged and her hair in a messy bun, she still looked hot.

I decided to give her some space for the next week or so, that is until the Halloween Party at Sam's dorm. The night everything was turned upside down.


	3. The Princess and Her Dead Man Walking

**Still don't own LwD =( **

**But thanks for the reviews guys, here's some more! **

I walk into Casey's room, actually knocking this time; of course I didn't wait for her to answer before barging in, but oh well. "You ready yet? And you tell me _I_ take too long to get ready."

"Yes, oh mighty Derek, we can go now. How do I look?" She asked, giving me a slow twirl.

I take this opportunity to check her out, this time with an invitation to do so. I put on my signature scowl although what I really want to do is pull her to me and never let go. Most of all, make sure no other guy gets to see her in this dress other than me. "What are supposed to be? Frankenfreak?"

"Der-ek!" _Ah, music to my ears. _ "I'm a _princess_ since I figured you'd be calling me that all night anyway, might as well go with it," she explained, giving me yet another twirl in the lavender colored dress that was modest, yet oh so sexy. She then pointed to the tiara that I bought her as a gag gift for her birthday a few years ago.

"Well, you look stupid, that color makes you look sick," which was my version of telling her she was gorgeous.

"Whatever. What are you supposed to be anyway?" she asked and I couldn't help but grin at that one.

"Oh me? Well, I'm roadkill!" I said with added enthusiasm and tried not to laugh at her grimace. "See, I got tiretreads on my white tee, wearing my jacket, as usual. But I was _not_ going to hurt my baby in anyway shape or form. And this girl from my chem class did my make up for me. Isn't it cool?" I asked, tilting my head so she can see the amazing make up job that really looked like I had half of my face off. I was also wearing the pair of jeans that she had cut half a leg off of a year or so back. They worked really well.

"You don't even own a motorcycle," she muttered as I put on my aviators, just to finish off the costume.

"Not for lack of trying. Besides, I could have been walking across the highway, no one said I had to be on or in a vehicle for this to happen." Her response was another 'whatever' and with that we went to Sam's.

By the time we got there, the party was in full swing and I turned to look over at Casey.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on drinking tonight."

Wow, can she really read me that well? That's kind of sad, I have to pick up my game a bit or else she'll start to realize other things... I shuddered at the idea before walking towards the kitchen to find Sam.

"hey man, cool outfit. So, which plus one did you bring? We got some really hot girls here tonight," He said and started to look around to try and figure out which girl I had brought. "Ooh, that one, definitely!" Sam said proudly, picking out this blonde wearing a cave girl outfit that was two sizes too small. Sad part is, he probably would have been right if we were in high school.

"Nope. Too dumb for me, although, she did do my make up after chemistry today," I said, pointing to my face. Sam gave me an expression that I knew meant for me to spill already. "Uh, I took the uh, princess," I muttered.

"The. Princess." he said slowly and looked around. I could tell when his eyes landed on a tiara, and shuddered as they fell on the person wearing said tiara. "You brought _Casey_! Man, what happened to trying to get over it?" he asked.

I went into the kitchen to grab some water, but I stopped right outside the door when I heard Derek's voice. He sounded, distraught.

"I'm trying man, I'm trying; it's not working though. Once you think you're over it, something happens and you're right back to square one. It's not healthy and I know I'm going to have to deal with it the rest of my life probably."

Was Derek talking about drugs? No, that's impossible, he promised our parents he's never done that, but then again, Derek _is _the master of lies.

"Dude, it sounds like you're an addict or something. Seriously, just tell her how you feel, you guys are great together, I've been watching you too this year. It's weird how good for each other you are. Are you seriously going to spend the next three years of your life hoping this girl makes the first move? That's not what _The _Derek Venturi does so grow a pair and go after her. She's here, so go for it."

_So, he's not on drugs, he's just crushing on a girl that's here. Hmmm... Wonder who. Probably Miss. Cave girl over there..._ I sighed, I had heard enough so I walked in and smiled at Sam. "Hey Sam, thanks for the invite, it's a cool party.

"Anytime Casey," he said, with a forced smile and glanced over at Derek. _Strange_. "Well, I'm going to go dance with the pixie over there. You two have fun," he said and gave another pointed look at Derek before walking away.

Derek all of a sudden turned to me and looked me up and down. I groaned internally when I could feel my face blushing yet again. "What?" I asked, taking a step towards him. I guess he thought I was going to step back or something because he took a step towards me at the same time. Our bodies were only mere inches apart and our eyes were locked on each other's. There was something he was hiding in those sweet chocolate eyes. He looked almost scared.

"Now, I know you can dance, I've seen it before, but you've never seen me dance. I can't live knowing that a girl has gone her life without seeing The Great Venturi's awesome dance moves."

"Are- Are you asking me to dance?" I stuttered out.

He smirked and grabbed my hand "You say it like I just proposed to your or something."


	4. Dances, Drinks, and Hallway confessions

**Derek's POV: **

I walk Casey to the dance floor and just as we're about to start moving to this really cool upbeat song that even I love, the song switches over to a slow and steady hold-your-girl close- and- sway kind of song. I look over at the sound system and do a quick glare in Sam's direction before looking back at Casey. Case is just standing there looking at all the couples starting to surround us. "We could wait for the next song," she said, a blush coming to her cheeks and I give her my signature smirk.

"Nuh uh, Princess, unless of course you don't know how to slow dance..." I said, making sure to say it just right to get under her skin. She takes the bait, her competitive nature that only I can get out of her is in full effect.

"Oh, trust me, Venturi, I can dance. It's you I'm worried about Mr. Two left feet." And with that one of my hand locks with hers as her left arm wraps around my neck. I gently place my right hand on her hip, making sure not to go too far back or too low, although I would really like to do that, just once at least. _Careful Venturi, don't want to slip up now. _

I sigh and then start to slow dance, surprising both of us with how perfectly we fit together, our moves making us seem like we are one. We gracefully move in sync as her hand slowly moves up my neck and starts to play with some of my hair. My brain is getting a tad fuzzy with our proximity, it's hard to be this close to her when we're not fighting, because all I can think of as we inch closer to each other is what her lips would feel like on mine.

**Casey's POV: **

The slow song finally ends, it being way too short for my liking. I can't remember a time we were that close without yelling at each other, and quite frankly, it's probably a good thing that it hans't happened. If that song was a minute longer... I cringe at the thought of what I would have done. Those chocolate brown eyes are still staring into my own as I untangle my hand from his hair and start to dance with him to a faster song. Of course I'm not using any of my seductive moves that I could- yeah, we haven't told anyone we're step-siblings, but this _is_ Sam's party and it would be odd to be grinding with my step-brother in my ex-boyfriend's (and his best friend) dorm.

Once that song is over he bends down close so that I could hear him over the music. "Nice moves McDonald, I've seen you do better though," his breath brushing against my ear and neck gave me shivers and made me unable to understand the last thing he said before he walked away. I sighed and went back to my spot on one of the couches.

A few minutes later Derek was back with two solo cups in hand and sat down next to me, handing one of them to me. I looked down at the contents inside and frowned slightly. "It's only one beer, don't worry, I didn't do anything to it and it can be your only one if you want. I'm doing something nice for once, don't question it."

I nodded and took a sip, then I realized something, his last sentence finally making it's way into my brain. He was doing something nice, in fact, he'd been doing a lot of things nice for me lately. "Derek, why am I here?" I asked, trying not to have a Casey freak out episode like I normally do.

"What do you mean Spacey?" he asked, sipping his own beer and looking at me with a confused expression. _God he's cute when confused. Ugh, stop that!_

"I was talking to Sam earlier today and he didn't mention this party to me at all, if I was invited by him, don't you think he'd ask me himself or at least ask if I was still coming? And look around, it's basically all couples here. So, why am I here?" I wondered, I couldn't look at him as I blurted this question out. Was this all a prank? Was Greg or someone going to walk through the door any minute? Why was Derek being nice to me all of a sudden? And what was with that look earlier when we were dancing?

"Okay, I invited you, I figured you needed some time out of our apartment. And maybe a normal college party in which you can actually remember without a head ache the next day."

"But why this party? It looks pretty couple-ish, so why didn't you bring any of your bimbo dates here?" I asked, looking at him now. "And why are you being nice? You're _Derek_, you're never nice to me!"

He took another long drink from his cup and put it down on the table "Do you want me to go back to being an asshole to you, 'cause I can, but I rather not."

"Why not?" I asked and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Case," he breathed out, shaking his head. "Can we not go into this right now? It's a party, have fun! There's got to be someone else here you can pester, if not, then drink your beer and enjoy yourself or stay here and keep having a Casey freak out, but I'm not going into this with you right now."

"Why not? Is this some sort of prank or something?"

"Why does everything I do have to be manipulated in your mind? Is it so impossible for me to just want to be nice to you? That I am incapable of being nice without having this big master prank going on inside my head and I'm just waiting for the right time to do it? Is that what you really think?" He asked, his eyes turning angrier as he spoke, but there was something else there, he seemed genuinely hurt at my accusations. "Can't I just be nice to you? Can't we just be friends and not have to fight constantly? Or do you really think I'm just too much of an ass to be considered anything else?" he asked, standing up. "You want me to be an asshole, you got it," and with that he got off of the couch and walked out the door.

I sighed and followed him. "Derek. Derek, will you wait just a minute! Jeeze!" I called, practically jogging to catch up to him. "I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry I thought that, but you have to understand where I'm coming from, this isn't like you. I mean, I like us being friends, I like being able to hang out and talk and study together without us wrestling on the ground or screaming in each other's faces, but... You're you! What changed? What made you all of a sudden _want_ to hang out with your keener step-sister?" I asked. We were now only a few inches away from each other in a small hallway.

He ran a hand through his hair and opened his mouth then closed it, twice. "You won't like the answer to that Case," he warned me softly, looking down at the ground.

"Try me," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, prepared to hear almost anything- almost.

He looked up at me and there it was again, that look he had when we were dancing, then, all of a sudden it changed into something a little more scared as he closed the space between us and kissed me.

My first instinct was to push him away "Der-ek! What- what was that for?!" I demanded, angry. How could he do that! How could he manipulate me like that? Kissing me like he actually cared about me? That was low, really low.

He automatically frowned, but then he was expressionless, completely and totally expressionless. "I told you you wouldn't like the answer," he murmured. Then I realized he was serious, actually serious.

"Derek," I said softly and shook my head, not knowing what to say. He liked me, Derek actually _liked_ me.

Before I could say anything he turned to start to walk away, but I wasn't done with him yet. "Nuh uh, no you don't" I said and pulled him back to me and did what I should have done in the first place. I kissed him back, right there in the small hallway with the music from Sam's party still in the background, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was this- me and Derek finally doing what we both wanted to do for God knows how long.

He was the first to break away, a smug smile that reached his eyes "Come on Princess, let's go home."

**Sorry bout the random slow song- I know that wouldn't happen in real life, but it seemed fitting Sooooo...should I continue or stop here? Let me know please! **


	5. Decisions and Admitting

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to do another chapter or two, sorry it took so long for me to post this, but I was busy getting settled back into school and into a new relationship. Soooo, here it is. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! =)**

Casey's POV:

I nodded dumbly and took his hand, lacing our fingers together as we walked back to the Prince. The ride home was quiet since we decided not to fight on radio stations and just let silence fill the air. What happened a moment ago filling both of our minds, well definitely mine anyway. I glanced over at Derek every now and then and every time I did he had the corners of his mouth twitched up- trying extremely hard not to smile right now.

I got out of the car with him and silently followed him upstairs. "I'm going to change out of this. Meet me in the living room for some leftover chinese food?" he asked and I nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He grinned and tilted his head, stealing a quick peck on my lips before walking into his room. It wasn't until I heard the door close that I realized that I had been ogling him as he walked away from me. I shook my head to try and clear some not so innocent thoughts and went to my room to change out of my princess outfit.

I couldn't figure out what to wear so I just slipped into my "space-case" pajama pants and a tank top and washed off my make up. I decided to leave my hair down, but then looked at myself in the mirror and decided to put just a tad bit of make up on. I know, I know, Derek's seen me looking far worse too many times to count, but... Tonight was different. I finally walked out to the smell of my lunch's left overs waiting for me at the kitchen table as Derek waited for his to come out of the microwave. I felt the blush tint my cheeks as I took in his new clothes, or lack there of. He was wearing his gray sweatpants and socks, no top. I could see the muscles that all those years of hockey have given him and I got that overwhelming feeling of just wanting to go over and hug him. This time the feeling was stronger and I wondered if I could, but I pushed the thought away and took my place at the kitchen table, waiting for him to join me.

When he finally sat down and started digging in on his beef and broccoli I didn't know what to say, if I should bring up the kisses or what so I went with the casual "so..." and left it at that.

He smirked while swallowing "Is it possible? The almighty Casey is speechless? Wow, I should get an award!"

"Der-ek!" I screeched which in turn just made him grin like the cheshire cat.

"Ah, music to my ears," he said and then got serious again. "I'm waiting for the Casey freak out," he said while looking down at his food, which was now mostly broccoli.

"What do you mean?" I asked, then understand. "Derek, there's not going to be a Casey freak out unless you tell me that the kiss was just a prank and I have a funny feeling it wasn't. So, I'm not going to freak out."

"But we're step-_siblings_, Case. What is everyone going to think when we tell them that we're dating?"

"We're dating?" I asked, surprised and then smiled when it was his turn to blush. "You're emphasizing the wrong part of that term, Der. The _step_ should be emphasized. It's perfectly legal, unconventional of course, but perfectly legal. Besides, when have we ever been the normal pair?" I asked, which made him finally smile. "So, we're dating?" I asked again.

He blushed but nodded "If... If you're okay with that? I've liked you for far longer than I care to admit actually."

"Same here. I think I started liking you after about a month of knowing you, but I didn't really realize it until I dated Sam."

**Derek's POV: **

I scrunched my nose at the mention of that awful relationship. "Yeah, I think that's when I first admitted it to myself too. I guess I just could't stand you two together because I also thought it should be me taking you out and sweeping you off your feet." _Did I just say that out loud? Wow, one lousy kiss and I'm a sap. Okay, so it was one absolutely earth shattering kiss, but still! Wait, what did she just say? _

"uh, sorry, what? I didn't hear you," I admitted.

She smirked- _my smirk!_- and repeated herself, "I _said_, that you can still do that. You were always the slow one," she teased. I smiled and resisted the urge to kiss that smirk off of her lips. Wait, I can do that now! I'm really liking this whole dating my keener step-sister thing actually. I got up to wash the plates as she dried and put them away.

"You know, I really like your hair down, but it's also sexy when it's in that messy Casey bun," I said, twirling a strand of her hair around my finger. We had moved onto the couch in the living room and she curled up into my side, fitting against me perfectly might I add.

"I know," she said smiling and curled even more into me.

"What do you mean you know?" I asked Dumbfounded.

"You always make fun of me more when I have my hair in a messy bun, especially if I'm also wearing yoga pants. And usually your insults on my outfits mean you like them."

"Huh, guess I haven't been as sneaky as I thought. Oh well, you still obviously didn't know I had feelings for you. Although George and Edwin do."

"Really? Because Lizzie and Norah know I like you," she admitted.

"How did they find out?" I asked, to which she responded with a 'you first' so I sighed and told her about men's weekend. "Well, Edwin I think knew for a while, especially when I started making him sneak in to read your diary more than usual and how I mainly only cared about your love life, but they both figured it out together during our men's camping/ hockey weekend."

"How?"

I sighed and ruffled my hair some. How can she make me so nervous. "You know how I _hate_ when you pretend to take my wallet?" I asked. She nodded, her eyebrows pulling together and making this adorable line in her forehead. I took out my wallet, opened it, and showed her the picture of us hanging out on the couch. Edwin had taken it to go into that book of his, but I stole it back. It represented us so well and what made it better was that we were both smiling. I guess she liked it too because she had this cheesy grin on her face.

"Can... Can I have a copy of that?" she asked, red tinting her cheeks again. I nodded and placed it back in my wallet. "So, you had a picture of us? That's how they knew?"

"No, not exactly. It could have been me calling your name out in my sleep or me constantly asking what they thought you ladies were doing. George had suspected it for a while though apparently. You might not have noticed, but I like to stare at you, but I usually try and make sure you didn't see it. I guess I forgot about everyone else in our house seeing." I explained shrugging.

"Aw, who knew you could be so puppy dog-like? It's adorable!" she cooed and leaned over to kiss me a few times.

I had a snarky comeback, I really did, but I forgot it as soon as her lips met mine. The one finger that was tangled into her hair was soon joined with the rest of my hand, pulling her closer to me so I can kiss her deeper. I'm not one for PDA, but here we were alone and finally, _finally_ together so I let all of my walls go down.

When we finally pulled away to get some air I kissed the top of her head "Stay with me tonight," I invited softly, taking in the sweet lavender smell of her hair. I felt her tense up so I quickly explained. "I don't want to let you go just yet. Stay with me, we don't have to do anything. I rally just want you to be with me. I don't want to wake up and not know if this whole thing was a dream or not and I know if you're next to me in the morning I won't have to have my own little Casey freak out. Please, Case?"

She curled into me a little more and nodded "Okay, on one condition though," she said, which made me tense up.

"What?" I asked, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes that were darker than usual, meaning she had something up her sleeve.

"Two conditions actually. One, I get to sleep in your jersey and two, I get first dibs on the shower in the morning."

I laughed and nodded "Anything for the princess," I teased, but couldb't wait to see her wearing my jersey.

**A/N: sorry if it's OOC and random, but I'm literally half asleep right now and multi-tasking and all of this just came to me so I had to put it into the story. Let me know what you think please! =)**


	6. Toothpaste, Jerseys, and Fffeelings

**Derek's POV**:

I handed my cleanest hockey jersey to Casey before going into the bathroom the rid my breath of the after chinese food stench that it had developed. I smiled into my toothbrush as Casey came traipsing in wearing my blue hockey jersey and hopefully underwear, but no pajama pants, which got my mind racing to the unthinkable. I pulled my eyes away from her and the mirror to rinse out my mouth while trying to- unsuccessfully- clean my mind at the same time. I dried off my face and placed my toothbrush back before taking another quick glance at her "See you soon," I murmured and walked out of the room. It was going to be a long night, I could tell already.

A few minutes later she came into my bedroom, her frail fingers tugging on the hem of my jersey that stopped about mid-thigh. "Are you... Are you rethinking this?" She asked hesitantly, a small frown upon her face. I immediately sat up, confused "Case, what are you talking about?"

"This, like, any of it? You seemed... Distraught in the bathroom..."

I couldn't help but chuckle, of course she misinterpreted my quietness. "C'mere Space-Case," I said, patting the space next to me on my bed, my signature smirk taking its rightful place on my face. She quickly scurried into the bed, but then gave me that look, expecting me to elaborate on earlier's awkwardness. "I'm not 'rethinking' anything, I _was_ thinking, however, that maybe you in this wasn't such a smart idea," I explained, playing with the sleeve of my jersey. It was big on her, but it was the right size to look drop dead sexy and I still don't know how to feel about thinking _those_ kinds of thoughts about her.

"Why not? I mean, I can take it off if you-" she stopped short when she heard the audible groan I let out at her words.

"Caaaaasey," I groaned, burying my face into her shoulder. "You don't get it, I _want_ you to take it off, that's the issue..." I said and kissed her neck, hoping she got the hint, but it was my space-case we were talking about here; over-analyzing everything, but completely oblivious to certain obvious things. "I didn't... I didn't expect you to come into the bathroom not wearing any bottoms, and definitely didn't expect how much I like you in my jersey. I didn't say much in the bathroom because I..." I sighed, not knowing how to finish. I'm Derek Venturi, I don't do f-f-feelings, even of this sort. "You're hot Casey, but you in this," I said, trailing my hand along the back of my jersey. "This is definitely not something I want anyone else seeing." I know that sounds lame, but the color change of her eyes and the faint blush to her cheeks makes me believe that she _finally _understood.

"Oh," she said lamely. "So, me in this, without pajama pants, is sort of like when you just come out of the shower in just a towel?" she asked, blushing even more. I laughed, blushing a little myself- just now realizing, like her, that maybe these f-f-f-feelings are mutual, and that we both get a little flustered at the sight of one another when lacking a certain amount of clothing.

**Casey's POV**:

"Well, for your information mister, I _am_ wearing clothes underneath this," I said and lifted the jersey enough to show my black short shorts I wear to dance class sometimes. I smiled at yet another groan coming from his side of the bed; it's nice knowing that I have a whole new way of getting under Derek's skin, and I didn't have to do anything! "Come on, let's get some sleep, we've both had a long day and you have a game tomorrow."

He nodded and shut the lamp off that was standing on his bedside dresser. At first we laid perfectly still on our own sides of the bed. At one point however I heard him mumble something like 'that's it' and then he rolled over and pulled me into his arms. I instantly melted into his heat and his soft but strong chest, breathing him in for a moment before gaining enough courage to kiss him goodnight. "Sweet dreams, Der- bear," I cooed, mainly to annoy him slightly.

"Dreams wouldn't be as good as reality," he whispered, kissing my forehead and lips once more before drifting off into Neverland. I fell asleep quite quickly as well, until the loud banging of his alarm went off entirely too soon for my liking.

Derek's one arm detached itself from my back to hit the off button before going back to his original position. "Mh, we have to get up," I mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"Not yet, I forgot to turn off my school alarm, we have another two hours before our actual Saturday alarm goes off," he explained, holding me tighter to him at the end. I sighed contentedly and let myself drift off to sleep.

Eventually the loud beeping came again and I reluctantly got out of the warm cozy bed with my nice warm- dare I say it- _boyfriend_ to go shower and get ready for the day ahead.

Once finished in the shower I woke Derek up by dripping some water onto his face and bare chest until he blinked awake and glared, although the sleepiness in his eyes made it more child-like than menacing. "Get up and shower, I'll have pancakes ready by the time you're done," I said, which got him out of bed really fast. I laughed and remembered that old saying by Upton Sinclaire, "the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." I guess I found my way through Derek, because before he left the room, he turned and stopped to smile and say good morning to me; his eyes shining and more chocolate colored than ever. Yeah, I can definitely get used to this Derek.

**Sooooo, sorry, about the long wait, hopefully it was worth it! I had an amazing date night earlier and I guess the fluff of this chapter was kind of stemming off of that. I guess it got a little sexy in the beginning there, but hey, it IS Derek Venturi we're talking about here and he WAS a "skirt chasing clad" **** Aaaand, I know it's a tad short, but it's mainly a filler for the next chapter. **Anyway, please R& R and lemme know if it's a too OOC for your liking. Oh! Any ideas on what should happen next? I have an idea, but not too sure about it... 


	7. The Rink

Derek's POV:

I got out of bed, stealing one last glance at the gorgeous girl in my jersey before heading into the shower. I spent less time in there than usual today because instead of annoying Casey with my long shower, I wanted to just get it over with and be with her. I walked out in just my towel and grinned, "Mh, those pancakes smell absolutely delicious Casey." I said, grabbing a plate with about four or five pancakes stacked onto each other. "Ooh, and they're chocolate chip?! You really _do _love me!" I shouted excitedly without even thinking. The awkwardness after that last statement was too silent and tense for my liking so I switched it around to something more normal for us. "So, where did you take my jersey? I hope it's in the wash after having Spacey germs all over it all night long."

"For your information, Der-ek, it's in my room and I'm pretty sure you don't mind it having "spacey germs" on it, I mean, you don't mind them on you anymore," She said winking before sitting down. "And by the way, if you don't get dressed soon, you're going to be late for practice."

I looked over at the clock and frowned, guess I slept longer than I meant to. I scarfed down the rest of my pancakes before going into my room and grabbing my gear after I changed. When I was just about to leave, I turned to see Casey putting the washed dishes away. "Hey, uh, do you… Do you wanna come? I mean, it's not going to be too long of a practice and I know you've been dying to get some ice- skating in. You can do that as me and the guys change after practice."

She smiled and nodded, "Sure, let me just grab my skates," she went into her room before I even had time to realize she actually had skates. I had never actually seen Spacey skate for a while, but I knew she wasn't the best, although maybe her extra dancing lately would make up for that. I'll just have to keep a few spare bandages and wraps near the rink today is all.

Once in the rink she took her spot in the bleachers by our box and started on a book she was reading. I didn't even realize I was staring at her until Sam tapped me on my shoulder "Earth to Venturi! What happened last night? You and Case just caused like a random scene, which is normal by now, but no one saw you two after that. I was beginning to think one of you stashed each other's body somewhere!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Sam's over reaction, although, it did seem plausible if you hadn't seen us alone in our apartment together the past two months.

"Nah, we're cool. More than cool actually," I couldn't resist throwing him my signature smirk which only provoked him even more.

"Dude! You got with your sister!" He said in a hushed scream and I couldn't help but wince at the sister part.

"_Step_- sister. Emphasis on _step_, Sam, and 'got with' no, not exactly, but we are together now…" I said, not really sure what his reaction would be. He knew that I loved Casey, but I was still uneasy with how he would be with me and her actually being together.

"That's great! Finally you two got together, we've been waiting for it since sophomore year of high school. The tension between you guys was starting to kill everyone else. I mean, during those wrestling matches over the remote? I didn't know how you're parents allowed your siblings to see that, we were all waiting for it to become a wrestling match between tongues, I swear."

"Okay, I think that's enough of that, but seriously, don't tell anyone at home about us, we still have to figure that one out. Plus, no one here besides you know we're somewhat maybe kind of related, and I really want that to stay under wraps, for both Casey and me, kay?"

"Got it, my mouth is sealed, but you know she's going to tell Emily as soon as she can and that mouth is far from sealable," Sam stated, pointing out the obvious.

I sighed, "I know, I know, but she's at U of T right now and they hardly ever talk, I'm hoping for another week or so before the incestual shit hits the fan."

"Hey, don't talk like that, you two are meant for each other, besides, George never adopted her and nor did Nora adopt you so it's perfectly legal. Not really the most normal, but you two were never normal."

Our little bromance talk was cut off then by coach's whistle and him telling us to get our lazy asses back onto the ice. I stole one more glance over at Casey who was pretending really hard to look like she was caught up in her book, but the slight blush to her cheeks made me sure that she could see me looking at her.

Casey's POV:

I watched Derek on the ice through my eyelashes, I tried to keep my mind on my book, but it didn't want to stay there for once. Eventually my mind won and my head snapped away from the book so I could get a real look at Derek on the ice. I've been to his games before, but never really his practices. Now I know why his coach told him that he had the potential to be captain someday. Without the other team or the fans around, I could hear what everyone was saying. The captain wasn't there and Derek was basically running the whole thing, telling everyone where to be. If you were to mess up, Derek would rag on you, but then let you know that you were still doing well. All in all, he's a great leader, he always was.

I got caught up watching him now, seeing how much passion he had for the game, I couldn't even compare it to me and dancing, maybe a few years ago when dancing was my life, but Derek and hockey were like one person. That is, until Derek got hit into the glass and then landed on someone else's blade.

I ran down, my book completely forgotten as I knelt down on the ice in front of him. "Der, you okay? Derek, talk to me!" I said, trying to turn his head so I could look at his cheek.

"I'm fine," he groaned, trying to get up. "Why are there three of you? One's hard enough to deal with." He mumbled and I didn't know whether to laugh or slap him, but my concern over the fact that he was seeing three of me trumped both ideas. Sam and I helped him up and led him to the back where one of the personal trainers could get a good look at him. The trainer wasn't sure if he had a concussion, but knew that the cut was deep enough to need stitches and that's how I ended up driving big Mr. Venturi the hot shot to the hospital, him talking about the fun colors and my eyes the whole way there. Yep, he definitely had a concussion or something.

**not my best, but... please let me know how to make my next chapter better. Please! thanks**


	8. concussed

**Casey's POV: **

I stopped trying to read after a half an hour of Derek going to get checked, now Sam and I were just waiting for news. Sam was trying, unsuccessfully, to get my mind off of Derek being hurt while simultaneously trying to get the details on Derek and me. "Will you hush! We kissed and talked and then fell asleep! That's it, now shut up, his doctor is coming." I straightened up and tried to put my freak out on hold to hear how Derek was doing. After the doctor explained that Derek needed ten stitches and has a moderate concussion I was escorted to the room where they were currently letting him rest.

"Some concussions you shouldn't sleep with, but Mr. Venturi is going to need a lot of rest the next few days, he'll be out of class for a week and off the ice for ten days, the paperwork is already being sent out to the school and his coach. The stitches are dissolvable so you'll just need to make sure he keeps the area clean until they disappear. You can take him home whenever," the doctor said and handed me the prescription for the medicine Derek will need to take.

I sighed in relief and helped Derek to the car, only then realizing that a concussed Derek was very much like a drunken Derek. Next time I need to know what he's thinking I should just hit him with a frying pan because right now he can't shut up. "Come on Der, we have to get you to bed, the medicine is supposed to make you drowsy," I said, helping him out of the car and up to our apartment.

"Drowsy, that's a funny word. Drooowwwww- z. Owzy, it just rolls off the tongue. Try it Case. Ooowwwsssyyyy."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit and listened to his nonsensical chatter as I watched him get into his pajama pants and lay in his bed. "Okay Der, I have to go do some homework, if you need anything I'll be right in the living room so just call me in." I started to leave but Derek had managed to grab my wrist and was giving me this adorable puppy pout "What's up?"

"Don't go, please? Just... Just do it in here. Hey, we can do a lot of stuff in here if you want. They said I needed to stay in bed, but bed activities weren't specified" he said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes "I have to go call George and Nora real quick, and then I'll be back to sit here with you, nothing more."

He sighed but nodded and laid back onto his pillows and I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out of the room.

**Nora's POV:**

"George!" I called for my husband after just hanging up the phone and checking my day planner. "That was Casey on the phone. There was an accident at the rink today and Derek had to get stitches and has a concussion," I explained and looked up to gage his reaction. "We were going to go up for a surprise visit this weekend to see his game, but he won't be playing. Can we still go to make sure Derek's alright and that they haven't killed each other?" I asked.

George thought about it and nodded "I don't see why not, they won't be expecting us, but at least they'll both be home since we both know that Casey will be nursing Derek. Either that or she'll be on the first bus back home by tonight. Derek can be a bit much to handle when he's not feeling the greatest."

"Maybe we should go up tomorrow then? The kids are away on that school trip for the next few days anyway and I don't have much work to do," I said thinking about how quickly we can get up to see them.

George nodded "I'll pack our overnight bag and we can leave tomorrow morning after my meeting. I think they'll be glad to see us."

**Casey's POV: **

****Dear Lord, I have no idea what I'm doing with Derek right now. Apparently it's only his pride keeping him from being touchy feely and concussion also cause your pride to dissolve so he had no problem telling me he needs me and how pretty I look. Don't get me wrong, I love the attention I'm getting from him and it's amazing to be curled up in his warm arms, but if this had happened when he was home... I'm just glad George and Mom aren't here to witness this because we'd have some explaining to do- well, I would considering Derek's indisposed at the moment.

I ended up falling asleep in bed with him again last and it was really nice, minus the times he woke me up by hitting my stomach until I was awake enough to get him some medicine for his head ache. I woke up and he was slightly more calmed down from the previous day, but he still was in the cuddling mood. Since it was a Saturday there really wasn't a real reason as to why we couldn't just sit on the couch and watch movies together and that's what we did-with some innocent kissing here and there of course- until someone was knocking on our door. "Hold on please" I called as I reluctantly unwound myself from Derek's warm body that I was quite content just laying next to. I forgot to check the peep hole before opening the door and couldn't hide my shock as George and Nora were smiling expectantly at me a mere two feet away. "Surprise!"


End file.
